


Love Shines True and Bright

by Katherine



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Innocent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interpretation that came to mind as I watched Brave Heart Lion and Harmony Bear in the boat while the closing song plays at the end of the Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Shines True and Bright

Harmony Bear tried to focus on Brave Heart, the way he was looking at her from the other end of the boat. But she was distracted by Star's perching on her paw, by his enchanting sudden glow and then the trail a-glitter behind him as he moved.

Brave Heart's Heart Buddy was tucked shyly behind him. There'd be room for Harmony Bear against Brave Heart's side too, she knew. Well, there would be if they stopped somewhere, out of the boat; they needed to be at different ends for balance while on the water, of course.

It was nice enough, being in the boat together. She liked Brave Heart, liked even just watching him now as they rowed. But it was nothing like the dizzying feeling of watching her Star Buddy turning in the air.

She tried to imagine stepping out from the boat into some secluded place, Brave Heart by her, maybe leaning over. His mane would tickle her, she was sure.

But she wanted starlight close against her fur, and the comforting faint warmth of her Star Buddy close to her.

It wasn't even all that strange, surely? Bedtime Bear had his own Star cuddled in with him at night, and everyone knew that. Was theirs a cosy, peaceful thing?

Or instead more like this gleaming awareness Harmony Bear had, something in her swooping as she watched her Star Buddy fly.


End file.
